Picture Perfect Paradise
by Katie-Hearts-11
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all meet for the first time along with two other interesting characters. They vacation on an island and encounter frienship, drama, and some romance. Rated T for some romance. I'm not great at summaries, but please read!


**A/N: **

**K: Heyy guys, thanks for picking our story and giving it a chance. We hope you enjoy :)**

**D: Yea, enjoy.**

Two brunettets, one taller then the other, came walking through the hallway. They were on their way to their lockers, which were located by each other next to a French class.

"You seem sulky today," the taller of the two said, opening her locker. "Well, sulkier then usual."

The shorter one looked up, blinked, and said, "Sulkier isn't a word, Katie."

"Neither is buttom, but we still say that," Katie said, referring to the word they made up while once joking around.

The girl's closed their lockers in unision and continued their way down the hall. "It is the last day of school, the end of another year, but I'm still the same old boring me," D.J. said, looking at the four new books she checked out of the library two days ago and had already finished.

"If you want to stop being boring, then do it. Your way prettier then Quinn, and she is the most popular girl in school," Katie said. "If you would stop wearing clothes two sizes too big and got rid of that ugly hat, you could be way over her, Donna."

"Stop calling me Donna, you know I don't like it. And I don't want to be popular. I just want to have more fun."

"What is wrong with your name? It's pretty, and D.J. isn't the name of someone popular," Katie said.

D.J. rolled her eyes at Katie. "Is aunt Jamie picking you up or are you riding with me?" She had just got her license last January and Katie had got her permit last month in May. The two were eleven months apart in their age and had known each other since Katie was born. Their moms were best friends and sisters. Which explained why the two looked a lot alike.

They both had brown hair and eyes almost the exact same shade of hazel. Katie usually had a tan while D.J. was as pale as a ghost. She always said she would rather be pale then have skin cancer. Katie always said she worried too much. They were both very pretty, and had normal body types.

"Mom has to pick Sadie and one of her midget friends up; she's having a sleepover. So a ride would be appreciated." Katie said.

"I don't mind. We can sleep over at your house. Gives me an excuse to not get dragged over to Tierra's house tonight," D.J. said.

"All the wedding planning getting to you?"

"She expects me to wear a dress! An ugly blue dress!" D.J. always acted as though her wearing a dress was the end of the world. "Mom keeps telling me to just relax and do it. And Tierra keeps saying she did a lot for me when we were younger. She's just lucky I can hold my temper."

"Yes, that firery Irish temper of yours."

Even though the two were related, D.J. was mostly Irish and Katie was mostly Italian. Which explained their skin tone differences. The cousins were almost to the parking lot, when Katie grabbed D.J.'s wrist.

"Ohmygosh!" Katie let out all at once. "I just remembered something! Come on!" Katie started running, dragging her cousin behind her.

She stopped in front of a billboard by the principal's office. She stared at a piece of paper in the middle of the board, while D.J. sat behind her, rubbing her ankle.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You know the doctor told me to go easy on my ankle. It's just starting to get better."

"Again I'm sorry about your ankle. But how was I suppose to know my dog was behind you. He is only a few months old. Anyways look at this," Katie was reading a piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's that contest thing. You know the one where they draw two students name from three different schools and they get to spend the summer on a private island."

"Don't tell me you signed up for that stupid thing."

"Nope. I signed _us_ up." Katie said, still reading the paper.

"What!" D.J. tried to stand up again but stopped because her ankle was hurting again.

"Why did they have to write so much? You have to read fiffty thousand paragraphs just to find out who wins. Blah blah blah... and some more blah blah blah..." The next sound was a loud screech.

The principal's office door swung open and he stuck his head out, looked at Katie, and got this knowing look on his face. After saying congratuations he went back to his office.

"We won. We are going to spend the summer on a private island." Katie shrieked.

"What!" D.J. exclaimed. Katie couldn't tell if it was in excitement or not.

At two other schools, four other students were staring at the same exact paper. The only difference was the names. Instead of Katie Voorhies and Donna Wampler they read: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter; Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

Ginny looked around her room, making sure she had everything packed. Enough clothes for a month, even though she would be there for two an a half. But she was almost certain that they would have a washer or something. All of her shoes, phone, jewelry, underwear, bras, socks, hats, and pictures of her family.

She couldn't believe she was going spend the whole summer on a island. Her mom wasn't too happy about her leaving, though. But her dad eventfully talked her into it.

"Ginny!" A voice flooded from downstairs. "Ronald! Come downstairs!" It was her mother.

She left her room and met her brother on the landing. He had the same firey red hair and brown eyes.

"Are you packed?" Ginny asked.

"Nearly. You?" Ron asked.

"Finished. Well, we had better get going."

Ron nodded and lead the way downstairs to the kitchen. Their mom was cooking at the stove.

"Smells good, Mum. What is it?" Ginny asked walking to stand beside her mother.

"Blueberry pancakes and eggs," her mom replied. "Can you two set the table, please?"

"Ron needs to finish packing, I'll do it." Ginny volunteered.

"Okay then, Ron go pack, you'll be leaving soon," their mom said.

Ron shrugged and dragged his feet upstairs to the top room, his room. He had nearly everything packed, but he still had a few more shirts and extra socks and underwear to add. He added the rest of his clothes and grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. By the time he was done, his mom was calling him down for breakfast.

When he got downstairs he was surprise to see all of his brothers sitting around the table. There was a large plate of blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"What are you guys doing here," Ron asked. "And where's Ginny and Mum?"

"Mum is outside talking to dad," Fred said

And Ginny is upstairs getting cleaned up," George said.

"And your all here because?" Ron asked.

"Mum wanted all of us to have one more meal together," Bill said.

"Percy should be here soon," Charlie said.

"You guys are acting as if we're dying or something with the 'last meal stuff'. We won't even be gone but for a little under 3 months."

Everyone just shrugged and continued their eating.

Percy arrived a few minutes later and Ginny came downstairs shortly after he did. She was just as surprise as the Ron was. They had just finished eating breakfast, when their dad announced they had a surprise for Ginny and Ron.

"What?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time.

Their dad opened the pantry door and pulled two wrapped presents out of it. He handed it to the two of them. They opened them after an odd look to each other. They were surprised by what was inside. Brand new digital cameras. Ginny's was purple and Ron's was a dark green.

They both gave shocked expressions to their parents. "This must of cost a fortune," Ron said.

"Everyone chipped in. It wasn't that much," Mrs. Weasley said.

After many thank you's Ron and Ginny got into a taxi, then a train, then another taxi, which took them to a boat.

There was already two other people on the boat. There was a girl with thick brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was standing next to a boy with messy black hair, thin framed glasses, and bright green eyes.

"He is so cute," Ginny mumbled, staring at the guy.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked up to the two. "You most be the other two winners. I'm Ron, and this is my sister, Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Hermione," the dark haired boy said.

"Pleasure," Hermione said.

"The other two aren't here yet?" Ron said.

"Not yet. They are suppose to live pretty far away. The captain of the boat said they had to take two different trains to get here," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione help the two of them get all of their stuff onto the boat. They waited for about another hour, taking pictures with Ron and Ginny's cameras.

When the last taxi arrived two brunettes got out of the cab. The taller couldn't look happier, while the other was looking kinda moody.

"It's bright," the shorter one moaned.

"Of course it is. It's summer, D.J. What do you expect?" The taller said.

"Is this the right boat?" D.J. asked Harry.

"It's for the school contest winners."

She nodded and walked back to the taxi and grabbed her trunk.

"I'm Katie. And the depressing girl over there is my cousin, Donna," the other girl said.

"What did I say about my name!" D.J. shouted at Katie.

"I'm sorry. Her name is Donna but she doesn't like to be called that. So call her D.J." Katie explained very slowly and loudly as to make sure that her cousin heard.

"And I'm not depressing!" She added.

Katie only chuckled.

"Go get your stuff, Katie," D.J. said, dragging her trunk past Katie. As she was getting her trunk onto the boat she tripped and fell into the water.

Katie rolled her eyes at her, as she climbed back onto the deck. "Ankle?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. "Help her with the trunk you two," she said to Harry and Ron.

"I don't need any help," D.J. mumbled.

"Ignore my cousin. She doesn't like anyone to help. Not even me," Katie said.

"Oh no! I lost my hat!" D.J. was leaning over the deck, looking for her hat.

"Yes! The hat is gone! It's gone!" Katie exclaimed with joy.

D.J. stood up and pushed Katie into the water. The two glared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Everyone looked over to where the captain was standing. "Hurry up and get on board."

Harry and Ron got the rest of the luggage onto the boat, while the cousins got onto the boat. The ride to the island took about another half an hour. When they arrived a local put all of the luggage in the back of his pickup truck.

"Where do we sit?" Ron asked, eyeing the small two seats in the front.

"Isn't it obvious?" D.J. asked. She walked over to the back of the truck and climbed in. "Haven't you ever rode in the back of a truck before?"

Everyone else followed, then after a very bumpy ten minute drive, they stopped infront of the most beautiful house on the island. It was only one story, but it was a tan coloring, with windows boarded with dark wood was covering almost all of the walls. There was a small pool in front. And everything was surrounded by palm trees. The local helped bring in all of their luggage into the living room. Which was just as beautiful as the outside.

The ceiling was made of a dark wood and so was one wall. The rest of the colors were a egg shell white and there was white pillars here and there. A white couch with four seats and brown pillows was sitting in front of the wooden wall. There were four matching chairs across from it, with two dark wood coffee tables between them with candles on them. There were also two egg shell white lamps on both sides of the couch.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said.

"Bedrooms are through there," the local said, pointing down the hallway. "They each have one of your name's on them. The kitchen and dining room are that way. Someone will be here everyother day to clean. That's about it, I think." He said. "I better get going. Wife should have dinner done. Oh, and by the way, there's a violin case still left out in the truck."

"It's mine. I'll get it," D.J. said.

"You play?" Ron asked.

"No. I just brought it to stare at," she said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione went into the dining room. The table was a dark brown. There were two chairs made out of the same dark wood with dark tan seating. There were two benches on either side of the table with the same wood and sitting. There were six place mats on the table the same color of the seating on the chairs and benches. With a vase of yellow roses in the middle of the tabe. The kitchen was right next door. The ceiling was made of a light wood and the counter was medium brown wood with a greenish brown counter tops. There was a round table with a bench, with a green cusion, connecting to the counter. There was lights hanging from the ceiling and a blue vase of purple flowers sat in the center of the table.

It was the most beautiful place in the world. She just couldn't believe she was there.

The next morning, D.J. opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her room in the beach house. She slowly stood up and went into her bathroom. Her hair was a mess, so she quickly ran a brush through it and put into a ponytail when she finished.

Back in her bedroom, she changed into a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top. She donned on her black flip-flops and red jacket. Digging through her trunk, she found another baseball cap and put it on.

She assumed that the person that was suppose to be taking care of the house should be there today. She'd been wanting to visit some music schools while she was there and figured she could ask if there were any around.

She went into the kitchen, and sure enough an unknown women was standing with her back turned, doing the dishes.

"Excuse me?" D.J. said. "I don't mean to bother you, but do you know if there are any music classes going on?"

The women turned around, and the two gasped at the same time.

"D.J. what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"My cousin signed us up for the contest thing. We won, obviously. What are you doing here?" D.J. mimicked the question.

"My husband got a wonderful job here about a year ago," she said. "Of course you would know that if you still came to visit."

"Sorry about that. So, um, is Dylan here?"

"Out back, cleaning the pool. You should go say hi."

"Yea, I'll go do that," D.J. left the kitchen and went into the living room where Katie, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting. "Katie, look outside the window, now!" she said.

Ginny and Hermione gave her puzzled looks, while Katie went to the window. "He's cute. Looks familiar though. Who is he?" Katie asked.

"Dylan," D.J. replied, giving Katie wide a surprised expression.

"You don't mean _the_ Dylan. Bottom of the hill, Dylan," Katie asked.

D.J. nodded.

"Oh my God! What is he doing here?"

"His mom is the women in the kitchen."

"No way!"

"I'm gonna go talk to him." D.J. said. She slid the patio door open and closed it on her way out.

Ginny and Hermione started asking questions immediately.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"Is he her ex-boyfriend?" Hermione continued the questioning.

Katie put her finger to her lips and said, "Quiet. I'm trying to listen." She pressed her ear to the door and so did Ginny and Hermione.

They couldn't hear a thing, so they settled for just watching the two. They stood about two feet from each other, and talked. Dylan said something and a smirk appeared on his face. Katie quickly realized the look on D.J.'s and hoped that Dylan knew how to swim. Just as she predicted, D.J. shoved Dylan into the pool.

She turned towards the house, scowling and walked inside. "I feel better. I'm going to go start on breakfast."

As she dissapeared into the kitchen, the three girls broke into laughter. "Man, that girl likes to shove people into water," Ginny remarked as they followed D.J. for breakfast.

**A/N: **

**D: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**K:Yeah, thanks!**


End file.
